L'équipe P de Konoha ou les conneries de l'Hokage
by Miliana et Imeldamizi
Summary: Cross Over Naruto et Harry Potter. Depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, les frictions entre Harry et Draco sont nombreuses mais un jour cela va trop loin...
1. Note, Disclaimer, RAR

**Mis à jour : Mardi 12 juillet**

****

**Disclaimer******

****Harry Potter : tous les personnages de cette série appartiennent à JK Rowling.

****Naruto : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Donc nous ne touchons absolument pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

Cependant tous les personnages tels que Ambre et plusieurs autres qui interviendront plus tard sont a NOUS. (En gros tout ceux que vous ne connaissez pas c'est à nous ! na !) Donc ceux qui voudraient nous emprunter nos personnages sont priés de nous demander avant.

**Résumé :**

Depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, les frictions entre Harry et Draco sont nombreuses mais un jour cela va trop loin et ils se retrouvent dans un endroit totalement inconnu avec une autre élève de Serpentard s'appelant Ambre

**Chapitres en ligne :**

****Chapitre 01 : Le départ (01/06/05)

Chapitre 02 : Konoha (12/07/25)

****

****

**Au sujet des autrices : c'est nous…..**

****

**_ Mizi : « Fille totalement magnifique et exceptionnelle. Un véritable génie qui vient vous éclairer de sa science infuse ». _**Enfin voila comment elle, elle se décrit. Mais je pense qu'elle a oublié de signaler aussi sa modestie légendaire là dedans. Donc en restant quand même honnête c'est une excellente auteur de fic, vu qu'elle en a un paquet déjà à son actif. Elle a des idées incroyables, et une très bonne qualité d'expression. TOUTEFOIS elle s'appesantit trop sur les détails et aime Mione et Ron et ça moi j'aime pas lol.

**_ Mili : « Fille un peu (bcp) foldingue sur les bords. Passe ses journées à lire des fics et à en écrire. N'as pas sa langue dans sa poche….. »_** Voilà ce que pense Mli d'elle-même. C'est vrai tout ça ! Quand je pense que c'est grâce à moi ! lol non plaisanterie à part, ma petite Mili est super. Je vous dit pas le nombre de fois où elle m'a aidé avec mes autres fics. En plus grâce à elle vous n'avez pas tous les détails fastidieux que j'adore mettre dans mes fics d'habitude ! Heureux chanceux, vous devriez l'en remercier à genou ! En plus, elle a elle aussi des idées très originales ! Seul hic, elle aime Sakura alors que moi je peux pas me la voir, cette greluche, et Mili aime pas les slashs alors que moi j'adore snif snif, enfin on peut pas tout avoir ! C'est une amie formidable, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

**NOTE SUR LES UPDATES :**

Voila il est quand même à préciser que même si nous sommes légèrement fêlées sur les bords il n'en demeure pas moins que nous sommes encore des étudiantes. Et qui dit étudiantes, dit devoirs, BAC, et examens en tout genre. Donc cette fic sera uploadée environ une fois par mois. Vous voilà ainsi prévenu.

Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'arrêter de parler et de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et une bonne partie d'amusement.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**RAR chapitre 1**

_Dans un coin paumé de __la France__, une magnifique jeune fille se prélasse tranquillement au bord de la piscine. Une autre fille arrive tenant une liasse de feuilles à la main. Elle reste un moment sans bouger devant la splendide beauté de son amie, avant de s'asseoir en secouant la tête._

Mili : Ca devrait être interdit de voir ce genre de chose ! Mais regardez-moi cette truie qui ronfle la bouche grande ouverte en bavant de partout ! J'ai honte pour elle !... Bon vais la réveiller parce que je compte pas me taper les RAR toutes seule !... Mizi… ouh, ouh… Mizi… réveille-toi, Belle au bois ronflant… … … BON TU VAS TE LEVER OUI !

Mizi (se réveille en sursaut et tombe du transat) : heinquoicomment…. Questcequisepasse ?

Mili (petit air innocent) : oh, tu t'es réveillée ? Ca tombe bien, je viens de recevoir les reviews. On va pouvoir y répondre.

Mizi (jette un coup d'œil noir) : c'est pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça, pauvre timbrée ! J'ai du me casser trois côtes avec tes conneries !

Mili (air angélique) : je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu es tombée, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu as du faire un cauchemar.

Mizi (air mauvais) : C'est ça ! Prend moi pour une conne aussi !

Mili (narquoise) : je n'oserais jamais enfin ! Bon, on peut commencer ?

Mizi (peste dans sa barbe) : …

Mili : donc, je commence… la première review est de **Ptilaby**… (lit la review)… _Vous vous êtes surpassées ?_

Mizi : Comment il peut dire ça ? Il s'est encore rien passé dans c't'histoire !

Mili : Mizi, c'est un compliment, quelque chose de gentil pour nous encourager à poursuivre. Tu captes ou tu as le cerveau qui a grillé au soleil ?

Mizi (vexée) : Pfffuuu ! Dis ce que tu veux, mais faut pas trop te voiler la face ! S'il dit ça, c'est parce que c'est ton pote ! Il est aussi impartial que Rogue avec Harry !... Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de nous appeler _les PETITES dames _! il nous prend pour des vieilles ou quoi ! En plus _PETITES_ ! Il pouvais pas dire grandes ? Non il fallait que se soit _PETITES_ !

Mili (en chuchotant) : elle fait une fixation sur sa taille, cette pauvre fille.

Mizi (vexé comme un pou) : je vais lui en foutre moi des _PETITES_ !

Mili : Tiens qu'est ce que je disais ! Excuse-la, Ptilaby. Le soleil a bien fais son taf : elle délire complément ! Bon, ensuite…. (lis la suite de la review)… _c'est pour quand la suite ? _

Mizi (boude) : quand elle veut !

Mili (pousse un soupir las devant tant de puérilité) : ce sera surtout quand la feignasse de service prendra le temps de continuer les chapitres que j'ai commencé.

Mizi (nez en l'air) : Je ne me sens absolument pas visé !

Mili (roule des yeux) : quand est ce qu'on voit Naruto ? demande-t-il

Mizi (boude toujours) : quand il aura envi de se montrer.

Mili (ignore Mizi) : c'est pour le chap 2… Ahhh je vois que tu as aimé la dispute entre Harry et Draco !

Mizi (nez qui s'allonge et air très flattée) : c'est normal ! C'est moi qui l'ai écrit !

Mili (fronce dangereusement des sourcils) : Mouais, sympa pour la co-auteur ! T'as qu'à dire que tu as écrit toute la fic tant que tu y es !

Mizi : Si tu y tiens… Oyez, oyez, brave gens ! C'est moi qui…. (Mili la regarde avec des yeux noirs) qui… qui… euh je sais plus ce que je voulais dire… héhéhé… étrange non ! héhé…

Mili (air mauvais) : Vaut mieux pour toi sinon y'aura pas que le soleil qui va te taper sur ta caboche ! En tout cas, elle est tombée à point nommée cette perte de mémoire !

Mizi (air de rien) : tu trouves ?... Y'a quoi après ? (tentative de diversion)

Mili (remet son nez dans les review) : « _je m'attendais a kelkechose de super d'apres mili mais la c ...genial !_ ». Michi, c'est gentil ! (rougit)

Mizi : « _d'après Mili _» ? Attend, je dois comprendre que tu lui as révélé des trucs sur la fic ? Je croyais que c'était confidentiel ! Ah bravo ! Quand je pense que j'ai rien dit à Vanou parce que Madame m'a fais toute une histoire ! grrrrrrr !

Mili (exaspérée) : oh t'as fini ta crise, oui ! Comme si je ne savais pas que tu as tout raconté à Vanou. Il m'a tout dit, qu'est-ce tu crois ?

Mizi (indignée) : amour, sale traître ! Attend un peu que je t'attrape !

Mili: (ignore sa chèèèère consoeur en lisant la review) : « _Est-ce que c'est un hasard si ya 2 mec ( harry et malefoy) et une meuf ( ambre) komme naruto, sasuke et sakura_ »

Mizi (grognon) : et ben au moins il sait compter !

Mili (fout une tape sur la crâne de Mizi) : tu sais Mizi, si tu es aussi charmante avec tous nos reviewers, on va plus en avoir du tout !

Mizi : Pff ! s'ils sont comme lui, c'est pas une grande perte !

Mili (pète un câble) : FERMES TA GRANDE GUEULE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! Ecoute, mon pote Ptilaby, je suis sûre que si elle avait toute sa tête, elle ne dirait pas de telles inepties ! Alors le prend pas mal hein ? Hein ? Tu me pardonnes ? Te plais, te plais… (grogne tout bas) pas possible ! faut même que je m'excuse à sa place !

Mizi : ben c'est pas moi qui le ferait, en tout cas ! J'ai absolument toute ma tête et je pense chaque mot de ce que j'ai dit, na !... Et puis c'est quoi ce « _vite_ » ? Il nous prend pour ses chiens ou quoi ! Bon Mili, passe à la review suivante ! je sens que je vais tuer ce têt…

Mili se saisit d'un « kouki » qui vient d'apparaître par enchantement et le fourre dans la bouche de Mizi pour qu'elle se taise.

Mili : en tout cas, michi pour tes encouragements pour le bac, moi je l'ai eu avec mention et Mizi l'a eu aussi. Donc c'est super ! Allez à plus !

Mizi (qui s'étouffe et grogne en même temps) : grrr pfuou grrrr

Mili (continue de lire les review) : oh **Underphoenix**, un pote à moi !

Mizi : D'acooooooooord ! Dit moi, y a que tes potes qui nous envoient des reviews ou quoi ? T'es une bonne commerciale toi au moins !

Mili (exaspérée) : Mais de quoi tu te plaint ! On a des review, c'est déjà bien, non ?

Mizi : moiais, je me demande juste si on nous les laisse parce que notre fic est bien ou juste parce que c'est tes amis.

Mili (tire langue) : n'importe quoi !

Mizi (ironique) : wow quelle réplique mature !

Mili (ignore superbement Mizi): il dit que ce début est très stylé.

Mizi (nez s'allonge et air fat) : normale, c'est moi qui l'ait écrit !

Mili (une massue de 10 t à la main) : je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça ! grrrrrr !

Mizi (tremblante) : oui, oui… continue les RAR enfin, nos lecteur attendent…

Mili (marmonne dans sa barbe) : voilà ce que nous dit **Mokuren01** : « _je veux la ...SUITE! Héhéhéhé très bonne fic! J'attends la suite ...tout de suite...allez allez ...bon bon d'accord je repasse plus tard!_ »

Mizi : très bonne idée : repasse plus tard… repasse pas du tout, en faite ! C'est encore mieux !

Mili : mais ça va pas non !... (Balance la carafe de thé glace dans la tronche de Mizi)… Tu veux faire couler l'affaire familiale avant même son lancement ou quoi, triple buse !

Mizi (une bosse gosse comme une balle de tennis sur le front) : Non mais ça va pas, la tête ! T'es un vrai danger publique toi !... Et c'est quoi cette connerie sur 'l'affaire familiale' ? Et après on dit que c'est sur ma tête que le soleil tape trop fort ! Et puis c'est quoi cette expression vieillotte ? Triple buse ? Même ma grand-mère ne s'en sert plus ! Met-toi à la page Mili, pitié ! Tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs !

Mili (rouge de rage, maillet de 10 t à la main) : c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, là, hein !

_(La scène suivante est d'une telle violence que nous avons préféré la couper, eu égard pour la sensibilité de nos jeunes lecteurs)_

5 mn plus tard…

Mili (toute sourire alors que Mizi se fait soigner par le Samu en arrière plan) : alors ou j'en étais… ah oui Makuren01 ! Merci de ta si gentille review, elle nous va droit au cœur, la suite est pour bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas… (passe à la review suivante)… **Yuzu**, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que le chap suivant, qui ne saurait tarder, te plaira aussi… (passe à la review suivante)… **Maetel**, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, ma chère ! lol mais comme je te comprend ! On ne peut pas résister à l'appel du mystère…

Mizi (a été la bénéficiaire d'une guérison miraculeuse) : l'appel du mystère ? Non mais, elle s'y croit pas un peu trop, là, la Mili ? T'as fini de dire des conneries aux lecteurs ! Ils vont croire que c'est Barbara Cartland qui leur répond !

Mili (regard noir) : t'es pas encore morte toi ?

Mizi (sourire au coin) : ne vous en déplaise, ma chère, j'ai la peau dure !

Mili (sourire sadique) : elle résiste aussi à la tronçonneuse, ta peau ?

Mizi : espèce de barbare ! Bon continue les RAR que je puisse aller dormir !

Mili (rouge de rage) : grrrr ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

Mizi (air narquois) : les lecteurs, les lecteurs… maintenant, continue.

Mili (prend un profonde inspiration pour se calmer) : **Ewalin**, merci pour tes encouragements, nous sommes contente que notre fic t'ai intrigué au point de te rendre impatiente de lire la suite.

Mizi (regard Mili d'un air horrifié) : je vais me sentir mal ! Qui est cette étrangère qui parle comme une bourge coincée du cul ! Je suis sûre qu'on a enlevé la vraie Mili ! AU KIDNAPPING !

Mili (ignorant les grimaces de Mizi) : **Goudou**, merci pour ta gentille review…

Mizi (n'en supportant pas davantage, arrache les feuilles des mains de Mili) : laisse tomber ! Je vais continuer !... (tourne les feuilles pour retrouver la page tout en lançant des coups d'œil au coin à une Mili agacée et en marmonnant)… Non mais, elle a pété un câble ! C'est pourtant moi qui me suis prise 10 t sur la tronche…

Mili : et bien vas-y ! lit, puisque tu as tellement envie de lire… Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour me dorer un peu au soleil moins… rien foutre en somme… comme _toi_, tu sais si bien le faire…

Mizi (songeuse un moment avant de lancer les feuille à Mili) : quoi que… tu as raison, ce n'est pas bien de s'approprier le travail des autres… Je vais aller me chercher encore un peu de ce délicieux thé glacé…

Mili (grimace, mais n'est pas étonnée) : flemmarde va ! Donc, on reprend là où j'en étais… monsieur **Le lord de Sinuae,** je suis complètement d'accord avec toi : qu'est-ce que fou Malefoy ici ? Il fait tache dans le tableau ! C'est l'autre folle (pointe Mizi qui vient vers elle, du doigt) qui a insisté pour qu'il soit dans les perso principal. Je t'assure qui si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il aurait pas fais long feu, le blondinet ! Un petit avada perdu et hop y a pu de Malefoy ! Nyark, nyark, nyark !

Mizi (qui sirote son thé) : Que de violence Mili ! Après on dit que c'est moi la sadique !

Mili : t'es pas gênée toi ! Tu aurais pu m'emmener à boire au moins !

Mizi : Oups désolé (sourire mielleux pas du tout désolé). Bon ensuite qu'est-ce qui y'a de beau ?

Mili : Ah mon pote **Hisoka** !

Mizi : ENCORE !

Mili (en rougissant et ignorant les railleries de sa collègue) : michi Hisoka ! ça fait plaisir de voir que tu attendais une fic comme ça depuis longtemps. Pour les équipes ce sera encore à voir lol,

Mizi (regarde Mili d'un air sceptique) : qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, là ? T'as rien dit de drôle !

Mili (ignore Mizi) : même nous nous ne savons pas, c'est pour te dire ! Je vois que tu n'aimes pas Sakura.

Mizi : ahahaaahh ! Enfin quelqu'un de lucide ! Franchement cette peau de vache, elle gâche la beauté de Sasuké et Naruto. Elle est moche et avec son grand front, elle embêté tout le monde à chialer tout le temps ! On aura beau dire mais mieux vaut un Draco-la-fouine qu'une Sakura-crise-de-larme ! C'est Mili qui a tenu à ce qu'on mette cette greluche. Et comme je voulais Draco, on a fait un deal… mais rien que de regarder cette barbe à papa, j'ai les boules !

Mili : moui passons, en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements !

Mizi : Allez, suivante ! on va s'éterniser, quand même !

Mili : Me donne pas d'ordre !

Mizi (en s'en foutant royalement) : bah allez continue.

Mili : Alors** lenyka** Dit que notre fic a l'air sympa…

Mizi (indignée) : Comment ça « _à l'air_ » ? Elle est super et pas « _à l'air_ » !

Mili (blasée par tant de prétention) : faut pas que tu prennes des glaçons pour éviter une éruption de ton cerveau, c'est ta tête que tu dois foutre dans le congèle ! Ce sera plus efficace !... (ignore Mizi qui la fusille du regard)… Bon pour revenir à la review. Je te remercie **Lenyka**, tu trouves nos autres fics supers.

Mizi : merci tu remontes dans mon estime ! C'est vrai que _ma_ fic est géniale mais pour celle de mili je sais pas.

Mili (vexée) : sympa, vieille peau !

Mizi (air maternaliste) : le prends pas si mal, enfin ! Je dis juste l'évidence même !

Mili : Mon point dans ta gueule, il est pas évident aussi !

Mizi (soupire de martyre) : tout de suite la violence !

Mili (préfère ignorer Mizi pour pas la tuer) : en tout cas merci !

Mizi : vi merci pour mes compliments !

Mili : _nos_ compliments, tu veux dire (regard noir à Mizi qui s'écrase, trouvant un intérêt époustouflant au carrelage). Ensuite… **Sahada** merci pour tes encouragements, c'est sympathique.

Mizi (sarcastique) : vous remarquerez, chers lecteurs, que Mili vous ressort toujours les mêmes phrases. Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'a pas un vocabulaire très développé ! lol

Mili (balance une bouteille de jus sur Mizi et continue comme si de rien) : Tu aimes le pervers légendaire ?

Mizi (essuie le jus de fruit avec une serviette) : Oh c'est mon prof ! Il m'a donné les tuyaux pour devenir célèbre écrivain.

Mili (raillause) : On s'en serait douté ! C'est pour ça que tu es toujours inconnu du grand public ! mdr

Mizi (grognon) : La suivante et que ça saute !

Mili (tire la langue) : c'est la dernière aussi, elle nous vient de **Tifanny**** Shin**

Mizi (qui se jette sur Mili pour lui prendre les papiers) : ah ma petite Shiiiiiiiiinnnn !

Mili (avec un sourire de vainqueur) : ahahaha y a pas que _mes_ potes ! Tu rameutes les tiens aussi.

Mizi (ignore Mili et son sourire au coin) : Comment vas-tu ? Moi ? Je suis coincée avec l'autre folle. Je suis venue la voir car elle stressait à mort avant les résultats du bac… (chuchote) enfin ça c'est la raison officielle, en faite je suis venue profiter de la piscine ! lol mais faut pas lui dire, elle risquerais de pété un câble, et je tiens à ma petite vie moi ! lol… (parle normalement) c'est super sympa de nous avoir laisser une petit mot. Mais pourquoi tu dis que l'association entre moi et Mili risque d'être explosif ?

Mili (l'air interrogateur) : vouai pourquoi ? Moi aussi je ne vois pas ! On s'entend super bien pourtant !

Mizi : en tout cas, merci beaucoup ma petite Shin, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, bisou !

Mili : Bon puisqu'on en a fini avec les RAR, je vais rentrer, moi. Il fait trop chaud ! bzou à tous. (part à lintérieur)

Mizi : (qui se lève et cour après Mili avant de se tourner et de dire) ah oui… gros bisou à tous à bientôt !... MILIIIIIII ouvre-moi la porteeeuh !... arrêtes de sourire comme çaaaaaa… fait trop chooooooooo.

**_Note officielle_** : Vous prions nos aimable lecteur de bien vouloir nous excuser pour cette pathétique tentative d'humour et d'originalité. Nous espérons que ce passage n'as pas été trop turbulent et espérons n'avoir froissé personne. Si toute fois c'était le cas, nous présentons nos excuses les plus plates et ne recommencerons plus de si tôt.

**_Note non-officielle : _**

Mili : ouais on est dsl ! c'était pour rire !

Mizi : pour rire vous comprenez ! d'ailleurs, celle qui devrait être le plus offencer c'est nous même avec toute les vacheries qu'on s'est lancé à la gueule ! Mais on ne s'en veut absolument pas , n'est pas mili (grand sourire à sa collègue alors qu'elle cache un bazooka derrière le dos)

Mili (tout aussi souriante alors qu'elle dissimule un lance roquette) : mais non voyons !


	2. Le départ

**_Chapitre 01 : Le départ_**

Septembre était à la fin de ses jours, mais rien ne le laissait paraître. En effet, la nature resplendissait en un charmant concert de vie. Le temps était clément et cela les premiers à en jouir étaient les élèves de la célèbre école de Poudlard. A peine avaient-ils finis les cours qu'ils étaient allés se détendre dans le parc.

Ils profitaient tous du fait que les devoirs soient peu nombreux et de la douce température ambiante pour se prélasser paresseusement sur l'herbe encore tiède. Certains faisaient de longues promenades pieds nus, conversant tranquillement entre eux, savourant la quiétude des lieux. D'autres étaient allongés sur le gazon, bercés par le chant apaisant des oiseaux. Un petit groupe d'élève de première année s'amusaient avec le calmar géant en lui lançant divers objets que la créature leur renvoyait.

Une horde de colombes d'une pureté resplendissante vola au dessus des élèves, faisant valser une traînée de plumes nacrées dans le parc. Tous accueillirent cette bien étrange pluie avec s'émerveillement. Poudlard respirait la sérénité et la gaieté en cette fin de journée…

« SALE CON, HORS DE MA VUE ! »

« AH PARCE QU'AVEC TA MYOPIE AIGUE, TU ARRIVES A VOIR QUELQUE CHOSE ! CE SERAIT PLUTÔT A MOI DE TE DIRE CA, PAUVRE HYBRIDE ! »

« JE PREFERE ÊTRE MYOPE QU'UN CON FINI ! »

« JE T'INTERDIT DE M'INSULTER, APPÂT À EMMERDES ! »

« COMME SI J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TE PERMITION, FOUINE DELAVEE ! MOI, JE N'ATTEND PAS QU'ON DECIDE DE MA VIE ! »

« Arrêtez tous les deux, nous n'avez pas le droit de vous battre dans les couloirs ! Cessez de vous comportez comme des gamins ! » intervint une fille aux cheveux en broussaille, le visage rouge de colère. « Ron, aide-moi au lieu d'encourager Harry à faire une bêtise ! »

« Hermione, est-ce qu'il y a marqué 'dépressif suicidaire' sur mon front ? » riposta l'autre, les bras nonchalamment croisé, qui regardait les deux ennemis se faire face avec férocité.

« Mais tu es Préfet ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches.

« Contraint et forcé, note le bien ! » dit l'autre. « Et puis pourquoi tu demandes pas à la Préfète de Serpentard ? Elle, ce n'est qu'une figurante, on peut se permettre de la faire mourir dès le premier chapitre ! Moi, je suis le meilleur ami du héros, ce serait désastreux si j'explosais à cause d'un sort perdu ! »

« Mais toi aussi, tu n'es qu'un figurant, la belette ! » s'écria la Préfète de Serpentard, en fusillant l'indélicat des yeux. « Et je te ferais remarquer que moi je suis la fiancée de l'autre héros, alors j'ai plus d'importance que toi ! »

« La fiancé de Malefoy ! » s'horrifia le rouquin. « Merlin, je le déteste mais là vraiment, je compatis ! Paix à son âme ! »

Un deuxième foyer de dispute naquit, rendant le couloir encore plus bruyant. Bons nombres d'élèves étaient attroupés autour des braillards, attendant avec une curiosité plutôt malsaine le dénouement de l'affaire.

Parmi eux, se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau mate. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'école aux couleurs de Serpentard et ses yeux turquoise étaient rehaussés par le noir de sa robe. Elle fixait la scène d'un regard blasé et profondément agacé qui aurait laissé ses camarades bouche bée. Car, il était impensable que Ambre Jugson, prénommée « affectueusement » la poupée par ses camarades de Serpentard, puisse montrer autre chose qu'un visage placide vide de toutes émotions.

Cela faisait maintenant 6ans qu'elle était à Poudlard pourtant personne n'avait jamais vu la moindre émotions traverser son visage. Son imperturbabilité mettait très souvent les autres mal à l'aise. Son humeur toujours égale, sa froideur et sa passivité impressionnaient beaucoup de ses congénères qui ne savaient jamais comme l'aborder. Donc ils préféraient l'ignorer et ainsi elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami mais de toute façon elle n'en cherchait pas. Telle semblait être sa devise : plus on était seul, mieux on se portait. Face à cette attitude beaucoup la trouvait hautaine, mais ils se trompaient. Elle ne se trouvait nullement supérieur aux autres mais voulait seulement un peu la paix pour pouvoir ainsi atteindre son but plus rapidement

De plus comme cela qui pourrait penser que sous ce masque, se cachait une jeune fille blasée par la vie et éprise de liberté ?

Personne, assurément.

Elle avait toujours été enfermée, avec interdiction de sortir, même dans le l'immense jardin qui entourait sa demeure. Elle avait eu pour seule compagnie que des elfes de maison et une mère qui n'avait plus toute sa tête. Bloquée dans cette cage dorée, il était étonnant qu'elle soit toujours seine d'esprit. Quoique, certains de ses camarades auraient émis quelques réserves à ce sujet.

Sa mère avait à moitié perdu l'esprit lors du combat qui avait opposé son mari aux aurors. Trevis Jugson, tel était son nom, avait été un Mangemort du premier règne du lord noir. Il avait été découvert à la suite des enquêtes des aurors qui après la chute du mage noir avait tenté d'arrêter le plus de mangemorts possibles. Les représentants de l'ordre étaient donc venus l'arrêter mais le père d'Ambre ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, avait tenté de tuer ses assaillants et c'était lui qui s'était fait avoir. Sa mère s'était prise un méchant sort qui l'avait rendu légèrement fêlée sur les bords.

Ambre ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son père lui manquait, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Elle avait à peine un an lorsqu'il était mort. Par contre, elle pouvait assurer qu'elle le haïssait. Elle le détestait car à cause de lui sa vie était un enfer. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait du se plier à des règles très strictes qu'il avait établi pour son éducation, avant sa mort. Sa mère s'était toujours fait un plaisir de suivre le plan éducatif de feu de son mari à la lettre, brimant la jeune fille d'une façon honteuse.

Son destin était déjà tout tracé, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle épouserait un noble de sang dit pur, appartenant aux mêmes sphères privilégiées qu'eux. Un Wilkes, un Malefoy ou un Rosier de préférence. Elle élèverait ses enfants dans les mêmes principes et serait une épouse modèle. Voilà le destin que son si aimable père avait tracé pour elle. Mais elle, elle n'en voulait pas.

Et bien sur, d'après sa mère, rien de mieux comme histoire pour enfants pour s'endormir le soir que de faire les louanges de son père et de Vous-Savez-Qui tout en descendant en flèche Harry Potter et les stupides amoureux des moldus comme Albus Dumbledore. En plus sa mère courrait la plupart du temps à travers la demeure en criant le nom de son bien-aimé tout en hurlant les pires injures sur ses ennemis.

Sa cinglée de mère, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas la marque, avait toujours été une fervente partisane de la Cause, comme ils appelaient l'idéologie mangemoresque. Depuis que le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui avait été annoncé officiellement, sa mère n'avait de cesse de la pousser à entrer à son service. Elle n'était plus destinée à être une épouse soumise à présent, mais un pantin de plus entre les mains du Lord Noir.

Ambre ne s'était jamais insurgé contre sa mère, bien qu'elle ne partage absolument pas les mêmes idées qu'elle. Pour elle, ce n'était pas la naissance qui glorifiait l'homme, mais ses actes et ses paroles. Et fort lui était de reconnaître que ses géniteurs étaient des timbrées. Elle avait ouvert les yeux le jour de ses huit ans, quand sa mère lui avait offert un livre d'histoire montrant la sottise des moldus. Sa mère lui avait montré d'horribles clichés sur ses hommes pas plus épais qu'un lethifold (créature qui ressemble à une cape noir d'à peine un centimètre d'épaisseur) qui avait été réduis à l'état de loque par la folie d'un seul homme répondant au nom d'Hitler.

A partir de là, elle avait cherché en cachette des informations sur le règne du Lord noir, mettant en doute les paroles de sa mère, pour qui, rien n'était plus vénérables que les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui et feu son mari. Ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait écoeurée et elle s'était promise de ne jamais emprunter le même chemin que ses parents.

Ambre qui avait toujours été assez précoce pour son âge, avait clairement vu les similitudes entre la doctrine de Hitler et celle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle en était même venu à la conclusion que le Lord Noir avait du s'inspirer de Mein Kanph pour sa propre idéologie, tant les ressemblances étaient troublantes. Elle trouvait tout de même assez contradictoire qu'un homme qui prône l'éradication des moldus, prenne justement ses idées de l'un d'eux.

Elle n'avait jamais montré son dégoût à sa mère, se servant habilement du masque placide que lui avait offert son éducation. Sa génitrice pensait d'ailleurs qu'elle était facilement malléable et soumise. Mais elle se trompait du tout au tout. Tous ce que ambre attendait, c'était sa majorité pour quitter l'horrible mausolée qui lui servait de prison. Sa mère ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, elle serait majeure et elle était bien plus puissante qu'elle, magiquement parlant. Elle pourrait aisément la tuer le cas échéant, faisant passer ce meurtre pour un suicide. Personne n'en serait étonné, sa mère ayant une solide réputation de déséquilibrée dans le monde magique.

Malheureusement pour elle, le retour du Lord Noir contrecarrait quelque peu ses plans. Son imbécile de mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'écrire à son idole, lui vantant les capacités exceptionnelles de sa fille.

Ambre avait en effet hérité du don très convoité des Jugson : elle était une Oratrice. Elle pouvait envoûter et contrôler les gens par sa simple voix. Qu'elle parle ou qu'elle chante, elle était capable de réduire à néant les systèmes défensifs de l'esprit d'autrui, pour en faire des pantins à sa solde

Dès qu'il fut mis au courant de ce don, le lord Noir avait exigé de rencontrer Ambre. Et lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au visage froid et blême de l'homme, elle avait eu peur. Et cela pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait sentit une panique sans nom l'envahir. Seule son éducation et sa fierté l'avaient empêché de s'enfuir à tout jambe, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort. La puissance et la dureté qu'elle avait perçu chez cet homme, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être libre. Car maintenant qu'il tenait un être au don exceptionnel, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir, sauf si la Mort s'en mêlait.

Le lord ne lui avait pas apposé sa marque car elle devait retourner à Poudlard et il était hors de question que Dumbledore devine l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Le vieux fou lui contrecarrant déjà assez ses plans. Après cette rencontre, sa mère était devenu plus impossible que jamais, l'abreuvant de félicitations dont elle n'avait que faire, lui donnant aussi moult conseils pour plaire à un 'maître' qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de servir.

Les seules choses qui lui avaient permis de garder son imperturbabilité et une once d'espoir, c'était l'idée qu'une fois à Poudlard, elle pourrait se mettre sous la protection du directeur. Mais elle avait aussi placé en quelques sortes son destin entre les mains de l'ennemi juré des verts et Argents : Harry Potter. Elle savait que Voldemort le craignait bien que personne ne sache pourquoi, mais peut-être que lui parviendrai à tuer le mage noir encore une fois lui rendant ainsi sa liberté qu'on lui avait si injustement volé. Mais cet espoir un peu imaginaire s'était vite éteint quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était sous une étroite surveillance par les fils de ses autres Mangemorts étudiant aussi à Poudlard. Elle s'était donc résolue à ne rien raconter au directeur sinon ses gardes du corps préviendraient aussitôt le Mage Noir. Et elle savait que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom avait bien d'autres méthodes de punition que la mort.

Ainsi au lieu d'être le havre de paix qu'elle avait imaginé, l'école était devenu une seconde prison.

Après ces événements, elle paraissait face aux autres toujours aussi indifférente. Mais à l'intérieur elle bouillait de rage. Elle était constamment tendue et sur les nerfs, et les lettres délirantes que lui envoyait chaque jour sa mère, n'arrangeait en rien son humeur.

Depuis le début de l'année, elle s'était déjà retrouvée à deux reprises à l'infirmerie pour cause de violentes crampes à l'estomac. Elle qui n'avait jamais mis le bout d'un orteil dans cette partie de l'école en six années d'étude à Poudlard, était maintenant royalement servie !

Cependant, à part ses maux d'estomac, sa nervosité passait inaperçu. Mais elle était tellement tendue qu'à un moment ou un autre cela aller exploser. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que cela n'allait pas tarder.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait passé une journée pourrie qui avait bien sûr commencé avec une douce lettre de sa tendre foldingue de mère, suivit d'une crampe qui l'avait clouée au lit toute la matinée. Et lorsque enfin elle avait réussis à retourner en cours, ça avait été pour subir les moqueries de Parkinson et Bulstrode parce qu'elle avait raté sa potion, son mal de ventre l'empêchant de travailler correctement.

Et là, alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher et dormir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, elle était bloquée dans ce couloir de malheur parce que des crétins finis tapaient leurs crises d'adolescences. Pour finir c'était elle qui allait péter les plombs ! A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid légendaire !

Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant à la tête que feraient les autres si jamais elle pétait un câble. Elle qui n'avait jamais haussait la voix plus que de raison et qui était toujours d'un calme presque effrayant ! Cela les tuerait à coup sûr !

« Alors raison de plus pour péter un câble se dit-elle en pensée. »

« TU PEUX FAIRE TON MALIN, MAIS J'ATTENDS AVEC IMPATIENCE LE JOUR OU TU CREVERAS UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! ENFIN DE COMPTE, C'EST MÊME UN SERVICE QU'ON TE DONNERA ! COMME CA, TU POURRAS ALLER PLEURER DANS LES ROBES DE TA SANG-DE-BOURBE DE MERE ! »

L'insulte fit pâlir de rage Potter, qui au lieu de sauter à la gorge de son adversaire, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, contre-attaqua d'une voix aussi froide qu'un vent sibérien.

« ET COMMENT VA TON CHER PERE ? IL SE PLAIT DANS SES NOUVEAUX APPARTEMENTS ? »

« ESPECE DE… »

La fin de la phrase s'étouffa dans un cri rageur, alors que l'offensé sortit sa baguette à une vitesse incroyable. Cependant, son adversaire avait été plus rapide. Il le narguait de la pointe de sa baguette, un mince sourire au coin.

« Harry ne fais pas ça ! » cria Granger.

De la main, elle obligea Potter à baiser son arme. Malefoy profita de cet instant pour jeter un sort à son ennemi juré.

« _Drân__ Blettjan !_ »

« _Protegio_ » eut à peine le temps de dire Potter.

Il avait été si rapide que sa barrière se dressa avant même que le sort ne sorte de la baguette de Malefoy. Le rayon tapa contre le bouclier, changeant de trajectoire. Et bien sûr, pour bien justifier que c'était une journée pourrie pour elle, le sort fendit l'air et passa si près de Ambre qu'il lui coupa légèrement la joue. Tous les autres élèves s'étaient enfuis en panique lorsqu'ils en étaient venus à la baguette. En un rien de temps le couloir se vida, ne laissant présent que Ambre, Potter, Malefoy, Weasley, Granger, Zabini et Parkinson… ah oui, sans oublier les deux éternels trolls de Malefoy qui malgré qu'ils aient redoublés leur cinquième année, étaient toujours collé au basque de leur prince.

Très lentement, la Serpentard leva la main pour toucher sa joue. Elle traça tout aussi lentement sa coupure avec ses doigts, peu soucieuse de l'air horrifié du Trio Inséparable ou de la moue déçu de Malefoy parce que sa cible n'était pas en train de se tordre de douleur par terre. Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts se couvrirent de sang et les leva au niveau de ses yeux. La vue du sang la fit trembler, alors qu'une crampe vint contracter son estomac.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'alarma Granger, en se penchant sur Ambre. Elle examina sa blessure et soupira en avisant qu'elle était superficielle. « Ce n'est rien de grave, mais il vaut mieux aller à l'infirmerie pour que Mrs Pomfresh te mette un pansement. »

« Tu as vue ce que tu as fait, Potter ! » cracha Malefoy en pointant un doigt vers Ambre. « A cause de toi, une Serpentard est blessée ! Attend un peu que j'aille en informer le professeur rogue, tu seras renvoyé d'ici avant même que le vieux fou ait pu te proposer ses stupides bonbon au citron ! »

« Malefoy, je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a envoyé ce sort ! » se défendit Potter, d'un ton glacial. « Je n'ai fait que me protéger ! »

« Cause toujours ! » lança Malefoy.

« Une étude de nos baguettes révèlera clairement lequel de nous deux est en tord ! » répliqua Potter.

« Mais vous avez pas fini, oui, de vous disputer comme des gamins ! » cria Granger, les poings sur les hanches.

Mais rien n'y fit, les deux adolescents repartirent dans leurs disputes, baguettes à la main. Ambre tremblait de plus en plus violement, son sang rouge aveuglant toute autre couleur à ses yeux. Elle sentait quelque chose de brûlant monter en elle. Quelque chose qui balayait tout sur son passage. Et puis, cela explosa.

« VOS GUEULES ! » hurla-t-elle, les yeux rouges de rage.

Un souffle agressif projeta les autres contre le mur avec une violence inouïe. Seuls Potter et Malefoy ne furent pas emportés par lui, car ils avaient réagit au quart de tour et avaient dressé une barrière dès l'instant où ils avaient perçu la menace. Cependant, ils avaient tout même reculés de plusieurs centimètres. Ambre respira brillamment, cherchant son souffle comme si elle s'étouffait. Elle fixa les deux adolescents avec une fureur effrayante qui les fit reculer.

« Jusgon… » tenta Malefoy, blême.

Mais il fut interrompu par une magistrale gifle magique que lui envoya la jeune fille en balayant l'air d'un geste sec de la main. Malefoy fut envoyé au sol sous la violence du coup. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eut le temps de se protéger. Mais, il se réleva vite, le visage n'exprimant plus qu'une sombre colère. Bizarrement, il vint se positionner à côté de Potter, faisant face à la jeune fille avec cette froide détermination qui en impressionnait plus d'un. Potter, quant à lui, fixait Ambre avec les yeux plissés, attentifs à tout mouvement suspect.

« ESPECE DE SALE VERMINE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE LEVER LA MAIN SUR MOI ! »

La main de Ambre fendit l'air à nouveau d'un mouvement rapide. Et Malefoy se prit une nouvelle gifle qui l'envoya de nouveau au sol.

« COMME CA ! TU VEUX QUE JE RECOMMENCE POUR QUE CA RENTRE DANS TA PETITE TÊTE DE FOUINE GELIFIE ! »

Malefoy se releva d'un bond, un filé de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche pincé de rage. Il leva sa baguette, avec l'intention évidente de faire payer l'offense à la jeune fille. Loin d'être apeurée, Ambre s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers ses deux congénères et planta ses deux prunelles rouges sur eux. Le défit qu'elle lut sur leur visage lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur elle-même. Ils allaient payer ! Ils allaient payer pour tous les autres !

Au moment même où Malefoy allait jeter son sort, où Potter tenta de lui arracher la baguette des mains pour l'en empêcher et où Ambre leva de nouveau la main pour assener une nouvelle gifle, une voix glaciale de colère les figèrent sur place.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » cingla Rogue.

Toutefois aucun d'eux ne put lui répondre car un vent les entoura brutalement. Il était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir au travers.

« _Chi… _hic_… en…_

_Co__… coq… _hic… hic

_Mou… _hic…_ ton _

Hic…_Dra…_hic…_ co… _hic

_Sala… _hic…_ ambre… _hic…

Hic…_ ca… a... _hic…_ aris… _

Vive…hic… saké ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce se passe ? » s'inquiéta Potter en jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui pour tenter de voir d'où venait la voix qu'ils entendaient.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu a encore fais ! » hurla Malefoy, d'une voix rendue stridente par la panique.

« Mais rien du tout ! » s'indigna l'autre, en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard.

Ambre, contrairement au deux autres, était étrangement calme. Personne n'aurait cru que deux secondes plus tôt, elle était à la limite de l'homicide à cause d'un moment de folie pure. Elle fixa avec un froncement de sourcils les inscriptions noirs qui se gravaient à vive allure sur le sol, décrivant un cercle autour d'eux.

« C'est ta faute ! C'est forcément ta faute ! Il se passe toujours des choses bizarres autour de toi ! Réponds-moi ou je t'avada kedavrise ! » s'importa Malefoy.

« T'es dure de la feuille ! Puisque je te dis que j'y suis pour rien ! »

« C'est ta fau… » commença le Serpentard, avec obstination.

Il se tut lorsqu'une lumière vive jaillie du sol. Il y reporta son regard pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient encerclés de sigles étranges qui montaient lentement vers le plafond. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard affolé.

« Potter, dis-moi que c'est ta faute ! » supplia pathétiquement Malefoy, comme le lui rappellerais Potter plus tard.

« Putain, t'es lourd, à la fin ! » s'agaça Potter, qui n'en menait pourtant pas large, lui non plus.

« Si c'est pas toi alors c'est qui ? »

Potter regarda Malefoy, avant de poser les yeux sur Ambre qui ne leur prêtait strictement aucune attention. Elle avait sa baguette levée, prête à jeter un sort.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » cria Potter en s'élançant vers elle pour l'arreter mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le sort tapa contre le mur de vent et rebondit dessus, et alla se cogner contre la paroi inverse de la barrière. Le rayon fit du ping-pong ainsi, obligeant les adolescents à s'accroupir pour ne pas se le prendre de plein fouet.

« Ah bravo ! Très intelligent ! » grogna Malefoy, lançant un regard noir à Ambre.

« C'est pas le moment, Malefoy ! Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de là ! » fit Potter.

« Et bien, éclaire-nous de ton savoir, le balafré, puisque tu es si malin et que tu sais te sortir de toute les situation périlleuses ! Et comment tu as su qu'il ne fallait pas lancer de sort, j'en suis sur que c'est de ta faute ce qui nous arrive ! »

Au moment où Potter allait répliquer vertement, les inscriptions se fermèrent, les retenant prisonniers dans une boule lumineuse. Celle-ci se leva lentement dans les airs, secouant les adolescents paniqués. Même Ambre avait perdu son calme. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle atterri durement sur Potter, le genou de celui-ci d'enfonçant dans son ventre contracté par une crampe. Se pliant en deux, elle ferma les yeux avec force pour ne pas pleurer sous la douleur.

Potter voulut s'enquérir de sa santé, mais la boule de lumière se mit à tourner, les plaquant contre sa paroi. Ambre entendit un sifflement aigue à son oreille s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure que la boule plus vite. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, mais le tournis la prit vite. Elle tentait de respirer régulièrement mais c'était très difficile vu la saturation de l'air et la panique qui menaçait de prendre le contrôler sur elle. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et bizarre, elle eut l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait de sa cage thoracique. Même sa douleur au ventre se calma. Elle jeta un coup d'œil étonné à la main qui appartenait à Potter. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, mais un visage étonnamment serein. Comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Ambre ne put se poser qu'autres questions car soudain ils furent happés dans un gouffre noir, sans entendre appels angoissés des professeurs arrivés entre temps ou voir leurs tentatives désespérées pour les extraire de là.


	3. Konoha

**Note des auteuses :** Kikoo à tous ! Juste pour vous dire que les RAR son dans le chap 'Note, Disclaimer, RAR' et pour vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. On sait qu'on est en retard, mais bon, les examens, vous comprenez ? Allez Bonne lecture, bisou !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

****

**_Chapitre 02 : Konoha_**

Cela faisait deux années, deux belles années qu'ils avaient gagné cette satané bataille contre Orochimaru. Le temps avait repris son cours mais chaque année le village caché de Konoha et ses alliers ne manquaient pas de faire la fête pour raviver la joie de cette victoire dans le cœur des habitants et des ninjas.

Cette période sombre avait commencé lors de l'examen Chuunins que passaient ceux qui maintenant étaient considérés comme la génération en or des Shinobis de Konoha. Orochimaru, l'un des trois grands Sennins de la légende voulait détruire le village mais il avait été repoussé. Hélas l'Hokage avait été tué laissant le pays dans une position de faiblesse assez catastrophique. On avait alors demandé à l'ancienne coéquipière de Orochimaru de l'époque où ils étaient élèves, Tsunade, pour prendre le relais au poste d'Hokage. Le dernier Sennin, Jiraya, ne voulant pas prendre ce poste a trop grandes responsabilités. Une fois au pouvoir, la nouvelle Hokage, avait passé trois ans à entraîner ses troupes et mettre sur pieds une armée assez puissantes pour riposter. Elle savait bien que le but définitif de Orochimaru était de rayer Konoha de la carte du monde. Puis le jour J, tous avaient été prêts, alliers, ennemis, shinobis, tous s'étaient battus courageusement. La bataille avait été rude et avait causé de nombreuses morts. Mais Konoha en était ressorti vainqueur, la feuille n'avait pas ployé face à la tempête qui s'était abattu sur elle.

L'après guerre avait été dure pour tous et le bilan des dégâts catastrophiques : le village avait du se reconstruire petit à petit et faire le deuil de ses MAC (Morts Aux Combats), le nombre d'orphelins avait augmenté, et ci et là on pouvait voir encore des bâtisses en pleins travaux. La première année avait été particulièrement rude. Les caisses du village étant vides, les shinobis avaient du faire missions sur missions pour rapporter l'argent indispensable à la reconstruction. Privé de ses protecteurs, le village avait souvent été la cible de ninjas peu scrupuleux et de vandalismes mais les alliers de Suna les avaient beaucoup aidés.

La deuxième année, la situation économique de Konoha se stabilisa et le village était presque totalement reconstruit. Cela avait permis aux habitants de reprendre une vie un peu plus normale.

Et aujourd'hui, deux ans après cette guerre, les villageois étaient en fêtes, savourant pleinement cette nouvelle ère de paix et le retour des jours heureux.

Naruto Uzumaki était assis à l'une des longues tables en bois où les villageois festoyaient. A sa gauche, Sakura Haruno se chamaillait joyeusement avec son amie et rivale de toujours Ino Yamanaka. Et à sa droite, Sasuke Uchiwa avait une 'conversation très animé' avec Shino Aburame, Neji Hyûga et Gaara du désert, le Kazekage de Suna No Kuni. Ce dernier avait préféré aller à la table de ses amis plutôt que celle des officiels pour éviter sa collègue kage, qui ayant trop bu, était bien trop heureuse à son goût. En face de Naruto, Shikamaru Nara s'était affalé sur la table, l'air de s'ennuyer suprêmement, alors qu'à côté de lui Choji Akimichi entamait son douzième bol de riz. En face de Sakura, Lee Rock contemplait cette dernière avec les yeux en forme de cœur, les joues rouges d'émotion, pendant que Ten-Ten était morte de rire par les chamailleries des deux amies. Hinata Hyûga tentait de raisonner les deux shinobis sans grand succès, alors que Kiba Inuzuka prenait les paris avec Temari et Kankuro sur qui des deux jeunes furies allaient l'emporter, cette fois-ci.

C'était de loin l'une des tables des plus animées entre Kiba qui n'arrêtait pas de beugler à tout va, provoquant à chaque fois Naruto qui y répondait bien volontiers. Les deux harpies de service qui trouvaient n'importes quels prétextes pour s'engueuler. Ten-ten et Temari qui s'esclaffaient à qui mieux-mieux.

C'était d'ailleurs amusant de voir la table coupée en deux. D'un côté 'les joyeux lurons' (Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Temari) qui à eux seuls faisaient plus de tintamarre que le village entier. De l'autre, les 'tire la gueule' (Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino). Choji et Kankuro oscillant entre les deux, Hinata ne parlant pas beaucoup, mais plus par timidité que pas asociabilité.

Ils s'étaient déjà à plusieurs reprises attirées les regards résaprobateurs des anciens du village, qui attendaient tout de même un peu plus de tenues de la part de leur Chuunins. Cependant, ils les laissaient en paix, car ils avaient déjà fort à faire avec l'Hokage, qui, rond comme un ivrogne, avait décidé de faire un striptease.

Et puis franchement, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à leur faire un commentaire parce que la seconde table la plus bruyante était celle des jounins-senseï qui ne faisaient pas non plus dans la discrétion. Gaï Maito, Anko Mitarashi et Asuma Sarutobi faisaient une démonstration de leur talent de danseur, en se tortillant dans tous les sens au son des charmantes voix de Ibiki Morino et Kurenai Yuhi, nouveau duo de choc de la scène de Konoha.

Kakashi Hatake et Jiraya étaient aussi rond que l'Hokage et encourageaient celle-ci à enlever son kimono. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'était retenue de le faire que grâce aux interventions providentielles de son élève Shizune. Akimichi-père, Nara-père et Yamanaka-père étaient empêtrés dans une partie de poker, où chacun accusait les autres de tricher (à raison), ce qui finissait bien souvent en âpre disputes. Seuls Gen Aburame et Hiashi Hyûga étaient parfaitement sobre, fixant le spectacle désolant qu'offraient leurs camarades d'un air blasé.

Bref, Konoha était en fête, la nourriture était abondante et le saké coulait à flot…

Mais bien sûr, qui dit fête bien arrosé, dit catastrophe imminente sous peu. Cette catastrophe-ci arriva à cause de l'Hokage, qui après avoir réussit à virer les deux chanteurs en herbes de la scène, avait décidé de montrer son savoir et sa puissance à ses 'sujets mimis et adorables tout plein'. Les rares shinobis (Iruka et Shizune pour l'essentiel) qui tentèrent de lui faire entendre raison, furent sauvagement éconduit.

« _Chi… _hic_… en…Co… coq… _hic… hic…_ Mou… _hic…_ ton… _Hic…_Dra__…_hic…_ co… _hic_… __Sala… _hic…_ ambre… _hic…Hic…_ he… ha... _hic…_ harri… _Vive… hic… sakééééééé ! » balbutia l'Hokage entre deux gorgées de liqueur, le corps vacillant.

Aussitôt, un vent violent s'éleva du sol, accompagné d'une lumière vive qui aveugla tout le monde. Les bourrasques soulevèrent tout sur leur passage bayant fêtards, tables, bancs, nourritures, bouteilles… Un grand boum se fit entendre alors que l'estrade où était l'Hokage explosa en mille morceaux, soulevant poussières et envoyant bouts de bois de toute part.

Naruto se dégagea de la table qui l'avait écrasé et se releva péniblement en secouant ses cheveux pleins de poussière et de morceaux de bois. Un peu de sang lui coulait à la tempe où une bosse commençait à pousser. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage et il fit rapidement un tour d'horizon sur les alentours pour constater que la place était dans un état chaotique indescriptible. Avec inquiétude, il cherche ses amis du regard dans la masse bordélique. Il fut rassuré de les voir se relever un à un sous divers décombres. A part quelques égratignures et la saleté qui le maculait, ils avaient l'air en bon état.

« Hokage-sama ! » cria une Shizune, affolée, en contemplant avec angoisse les fumées de poussière qui commençaient à peine à se dissiper.

L'Hokage ne répondit pas et ce fait rendit toute leur lucidité aux shinobis de Konoha qui sortirent shurikens et autres armes ninjas, illico presto. Sur leur garde, ils fixaient intensément le gros nuage de poussière qui se dissipait peu à peu. La tension était à l'extrême et le silence de rigueur.

« Non mais c'est pas vrais, tu vas bouger tes fesses de là, oui ! Je ne voudrais pas dire mais tu pèses une tonne, Malefoy ! » rugit soudain une voix, laissant place à un silence abasourdi chez les ninjas.

« Pauvre con de Gryffondor, comment je me lève si tes palmes me bloquent les jambes ! » s'écria une autre voix, tout aussi colérique.

La fumée se dissipa enfin et les shinobis purent voir ce qui se passait.

Là, silence…

Dire qu'ils avaient l'air stupéfait, aurait été un euphémisme. Cependant, on ne pouvait leur en vouloir d'avoir la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux exorbités, tant ce qui leur faisait face était… indescriptible.

C'était une espèce de mélange de bras et de pieds d'où trois bustes humains ressortaient. Ces trois torses étaient terminés par des têtes aux cheveux dressés tels des piques. Deux des têtes étaient en train de se chamailler comme des mégères et la troisième regardait autour d'elle d'un air flegmatique.

Et en dessous de ce monstre peu commun, l'Hokage était aplatie, un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur les lèvres d'où une mousse blanchâtre sortait, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites comme des tourniquets, les cheveux plus en bataille que ceux de Jiraiya et Kakashi réunis et trente-six shurikens tournoyant autour de sa tête.

« Merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'écria soudain la tête brune du monstre en les fixant d'un air bovin.

« Ca, c'est la question à dix mille galions que tout le monde se pose, Potty ! » souffla la tête blonde, tout aussi stupéfaite.

« Nous nous sommes pas à Poudlard. » constata calmement la tête aux cheveux longs.

« On est pas con quand même Jugson, on avait remarqué » rétorqua dédaigneusement le la tête blonde.

« Ah bon j'avais cru que c'était ton cas » remarqua la tête brune en pétards

Après quelques contorsions pour le moins étrange, le monstre se divisa en trois parties humaines. La première ressemblant à un jeune homme brun, grand et mince aux cheveux en bataille, portant des lunettes et ayant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

La seconde avait prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme blond au teint plus pâle que le jeune Uchiwa, aux yeux acier, à la moue boudeuse, grand, musclé, avec un maintient qui trahissait une appartenance noble.

La troisième, s'était transformé en une jeune fille svelte et grande, aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau mate, dont les yeux turquoise semblaient aussi animé qu'un gouffre. A elle aussi son maintient montrait une éducation stricte.

Ils portaient tout les trois une espèce de tenue de cérémonie noire froissée et déchirée par endroit.

« Là, je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème. » dit le brun, le visage soudain très sombre.

« Quel esprit de déduction, Potty ! » railla le blond.

« La ferme, la fouine ! » ordonna sèchement le brun, alors que son regard se posa sur l'Hokage, toujours évanouie à terre. « Euh, Jugson, sans vouloir te déranger, tu pourrais descendre de cette pauvre vieille dame. »

« Où tu as vu une vieille dame, toi ? Faut changer tes binocles ou revoir ta définition de 'vieille dame' ! » se moqua le blond, alors que le monstre femelle descendait de l'Hokage légèrement paniqué de s'en être pris à une vieille dame..

« Excuse-moi, mais une femme aux cheveux blanc, avec le visage aussi ridé que la peau d'un éléphant, j'appelle ça une vieille dame, moi ! » rétorqua le brun en faisant face à son collègue d'un air menaçant.

« Moi aussi, mais ici, il y en a pas ! » rétorqua l'autre, l'air méprisant.

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis myope ! Elle est sous tes yeux, crétin ! »

« Ah ouais ! Et où ça ? Dans ta petite tête de dégénéré, sans doute ! »

« Putain, mais là c'est même plus de l'aveuglement ! Elle est juste sous ton nez, pauvre débile ! »

Alors que le brun allait empoigner l'Hokage par les cheveux pour la montrer à son compagnon de dispute, les shinobis sortirent enfin de leur torpeur et réagir au quart de tour. Avant que la main du monstre brun n'ait pu touché l'Hokage, une ribambelle de shurikens volèrent vers eux.

« _Antienai_ »

« _Petra Muralis !_ »

« _Ferum__ Pellis !_ »

Ils pointèrent un fin bout de bois en criant ces invocations étranges. Les rayons colorés en sortirent. L'un forma une espèce de bouclier tout autour du monstre femelle qui arrêta les shurikens sans qu'ils la touchent. L'autre tapa le sol et un mur de terre s'éleva autour du brun, où les armes allèrent s'incruster. Le dernier rayon enveloppa le blond dont la peau se mit à briller tel de l'acier au soleil. Quand les shurikens le touchèrent, ils rebondirent sur lui en un son métallique. Après une seconde, sous les ordres de Jiraiya, une partie de ninja évacua les civils et l'autre attaqua à nouveau.

Cependant, aucune de leurs attaques n'arrivait à faire plier les monstres. Ils étaient véritablement redoutables. Ils utilisaient ces étranges bout de bois pour se protéger ou contre-attaquer. Plusieurs shinobis étaient déjà tombés, aussi raide qu'une planche, parmi eux, Choji, Kakashi et Anko, ou prisonniers de la glace, comme Temari, Gaï, Asuma, Lee et Kiba. Naruto fut vite rassurer quand Sakura pris le pouls de ses compagnons et leva le pouce en sa direction, signe qu'ils étaient encore vivants.

« _Kulkos_ »

Naruto vit avec horreur des ninjas voler dans les airs en tourbillonnant.

« _Feuer__ Fliukka !_ »

Des flèches de flammes s'abattirent sur eux, brûlant plusieurs shinobis. Naruto se protéger d'une incantation d'eau.

« _Filum__ Vapor !_ »

Naruto vit avec stupeur des espèces de fil de vapeur déchirer la peau de ses amis.

« Ils sont vraiment fort ! » s'exclama Neji.

« Merde, faut récupérer la vieille avant qu'ils ne l'emportent ou la tue ! Mais, on n'arrive même pas à s'approcher d'eux ! » jura Naruto.

« Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est leur arracher ces bouts de bois. On dirait que c'est de là que vienne leur pouvoir. » fit observer Shikamaru.

« En tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un village qui utilise ce genre de technique ! » fit songeusement Jiraiya. « Il faut les prendre vivant ! On doit savoir qui les envoie ! »

« Sasuke, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, venez par-là, j'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Naruto, son regard se faisant soudain très déterminé.

Ses amis le fixèrent une seconde avant de s'approcher de lui. Il leur exposa son plan.

« Pas mal ! » commenta Shikamaru.

« Et bien, c'est parti ! » s'écria Naruto avec un sourire carnassier. « Multiclonage ! »

Une dizaine de Naruto apparurent et se ruèrent aussitôt vers les trois monstres. Sasuke en fit apparaître autant et suivit le blond, pendant que Skikamaru, Ten-ten et Neji faisaient diversion en envoyant une myriade de shurikens.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » s'écria Iruka, pour les deux chuunins qui se jetaient tête baissé.

« Faites nous confiance, Naruto a eu un plan génial ! » le rassura Shikamaru.

« Naruto ? Un plan génial ? » répéta le shinobi, l'air plus que perplexe, pour ne pas dire catastrophé.

Les monstres les évitèrent grâce une nouvelle fois à leur bout de bois. Absorbés à leur tâche, ils furent surpris lorsque les clones surgirent d'un coup devant eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » fit le monstre blond, stupéfait.

« Des clones ! » s'écria le brun. « Jugson, derrière-toi ! »

La femelle se retourna mais pas assez vite pour éviter le coup de pieds d'un des clones de Sasuke. Une rude bataille fut alors livrée entre les monstres et les clones. Puis soudain, les clones disparurent.

« Poussez-vous ! » hurla Shikamaru aux autres ninja.

Tous lui jetèrent des regards étonnés, avant de s'exécuter en voyant l'immense vague de sable qui se dressait derrière Gaara.

« Potter, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda le monstre femelle, en tirant la manche du brun et en pointant la vague du doigt.

Le brun suivit son regard et blêmit d'un coup.

« Un raz de marée de sable ! » souffla-t-il, incrédule « Mais où on est tombé, par Merlin ! »

Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver.

« Malefoy, ramène tes fesses ! _Protegio__ Antelementos !_ »

La vague de sable les engloutis.

« Mais vous êtes totalement fou ! » hurla Shizune. « Hokage-sama… ! »

« … est là saine et sauve. » termina Shino en montrant l'Hokage qui pionçait profondément sur ses insectes.

« Bien joué, les petits ! » s'exclama Jiraiya.

« PETITS ! » grognèrent les chuunins, des ondes meurtrières s'échappant d'eux.

« En tout cas, ils ont eu leur compte, ces monstres ! » fit Ten-ten, toute joyeuse.

« Non. » la contredit Gaara, imperturbable. « Ils sont toujours vivants. »

« QUOI ! »

« Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, préparez-vous à les immobiliser à mon signal ! » ordonna Jiraiya. « Kazekage-sama, pouvez-vous retirer le sable ? »

Gaara rappela lentement le sable à l'aide de son chakra.

« Oooh ! » s'exclamèrent les ninjas devant la boule luisante qui entourait les monstres.

Nul doute que c'était cela qui les avait protégé contre l'attaque de Gaara. Les shinobis comprirent que temps qu'elle était dressée, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'ils étaient à l'abris des attaques des monstres. Ils se résolurent donc à attendre que la barrière se dissolve.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter. Le champ protecteur se décomposa au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le monstre brun s'affala sur le sol, exténué.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Jiraiya.

Les monstres n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger. Les insectes de Aburame-père s'en prirent à la femelle qui poussa de hauts hurlements en tapant sur la vermine comme une furie, avant de s'effondrer à terre, tremblante. Le blond avait tendu son bout de bois pour l'aider mais l'ombre de Nara-père trouvait celle la sienne et l'avait stoppé net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je ne peux plus bouger ! » croassa le monstre blond, paniqué.

« Et merde ! » jura le brun, avant de lever son bout de bois.

« Yamnaka, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Immobilise-le, vite ! » s'écria Nara-père.

« Je n'arrive pas à pénétrer son esprit ! » se défendit l'autre.

« Zut ! » jura Jiraiya en jetant des shurikens.

Gaara envoya son sable en même temps. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

« _Capistrum_ » lança le monstre brun, tout en évitant d'un mouvement de tête les deux shurikens du Sennin. L'un d'entre eux, lui avait tout de même entaillé la joue.

Les ninjas virent avec horreur l'herbe pousser pour venir s'entortiller autour de leurs jambes, les clouant sur place. La végétation avait aussi fait un bouclier protecteur contre le sable de Gaara, qui cessa de se mouvoir dès que son maître fut immobilisé

« C'est pas vrai ! » pesta Naruto en se débattant.

Mais plus il tentait de se libérer, plus les lianes resserrèrent leur étreinte.

« Libérez mes compagnons et je vous libèrerai ! » négocia le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu le fera ! » jeta Naruto, irrité de son impuissance.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est vous qui nous avez attaqué ! » rappela le monstre brun. « Nous, on ne vous veut aucun mal ! »

« Menteur, vous avez attaqué la vieille ! »

« On lui est tombé dessus sans faire expert, on ne l'a pas attaqué ! » rectifia le brun comme s'il parlait à un gosse de cinq ans.

« Potter, tu les as tous à ta merci ! Tues les qu'on en finisse ! » s'écria le blond.

Les shinobis se raidirent aussitôt.

« Je suis pas un meurtrier _moi_ ! » rétorqua le brun

« C'est pas moi qui est tué Diggory en quatrième année » déclara la voix snobinarde du blondinet.

« Fermes-là, le boulet ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! » rétorqua sèchement l'autre.

« Comme oses-tu me parle sur ce ton ! » s'indigna le blond, la mâchoire contractée.

« Descends de ton piédestal de pacotille, Malefoy ! Là, on est dans la merde et tes jérémiades ne m'aident pas ! Alors, boucles-là ! » répliqua le brun. « Et par pitié, cesses de trembler ! Soit un peu un homme, au moins un fois dans ta vie ! »

« Espèce de sale nain ! Je vais t'étriper ! » menaça le blond, ivre de colère.

« Déjà, arrive à bouger, après on verra pour mon étripement ! » railla le brun. « Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? » adressa-t-il aux shinobis qui avaient profité de leur querelle pour tenter de s'extirper de leur lien, mais peine perdue.

« Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas des monstres ? » demanda posément Jiraiya.

Le brun soupira et ferma un bref instant les yeux, l'air las. Cette attitude dérouta un peu les ninjas.

« Est-ce qu'on à l'air de monstre ? » demanda le brun, l'air perplexe. « Bon, pour Malefoy, je ne dis pas, mais tout de même, Jugson et moi, sommes parfaitement humains ! »

« C'est un _Avada_ entre leur deux yeux que tu cherches, le balafré ! » cracha le blond, furieux. « J'ai plus d'humanité dans un de mes doigts que tu n'en as dans toute ta carcasse ! »

« On ne donne pas le même sens au mot 'humanité' alors ! » répliqua le brun.

« Qui nous dis que vous n'êtes pas des Yohkos ! » jeta Nara-père.

« Des quoi ? » s'exclama les deux mâles, avant de se fusiller du regard.

Naruto se dit avec étonnement qu'ils lui rappelaient Sasuke et lui au début de l'équipe 7.

« Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Yohkos ! » s'écria Ten-ten, incrédule.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il y a à peine une heure encore, j'étais dans un couloir de Poudlard et je me disputais avec la fouine. Et puis d'un coup, j'ai entendu une voix réciter des trucs bizarres et un vent violent nous a entouré. Et puis pop ! On apparaît ici ! Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, mais on ne sait absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. » expliqua le brun.

« Tu crois qu'on va croire tes absurdités ! » cracha Yamanaka-père. « Libérez-nous ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de ne pas me croire ! » rétorqua froidement le brun.

« Une incantation bizarre et un vent violent, tu dis ? » interrogea Jiraiya, l'air songeur.

Le brun le fixa un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

« C'était une voix de femme ou d'homme ? » s'enquit Jiraiya.

« De femme, pourquoi ? » répondit le brun, méfiant.

« Et hum… vous vous souvenez de l'incantation ? » demanda le Sennin qui devenait de plus en plus anxieux au fil de l'interrogatoire.

Les deux mâles froncèrent des sourcils.

« Un truc comme :hicen Coq hichic… Mouhicton hic Draco hicsalahic, Ambre hichiche hahic Harry, vivehicsaké, je crois. » répondit le blond après une minute d'un silence songeur.

Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. La vieille n'avait-t-elle pas baragouiné quelque chose comme ça, quand elle avait fait sa pitoyable tentative d'invocation ? Il ne l'avait pas réellement écouté, mais il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait dit ça.

« On aurait dit une personne ivre. » renchérit le brun, les sourcils froncé.

Jiraiya soupira de désespoir en secouant la tête d'un air las.

« Tsunade, qu'as-tu encore fait ? » gémit-il.


End file.
